Super Dragon Ball
ドラゴンボール |romaji = Sūpā Doragon Bōru |english = |other= い |Negaidama|viz=Wishing Ball}}Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, page 12 い |Negaihoshi|viz=Wishing Star}}Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, page 10 |manga debut = Volume 1 (Super), Chapter 6 (Super) |anime debut = DBS029 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |users= *Champa *Zalama *Zamasu *Zamasu (Future) }} The ドラゴンボール|Sūpā Doragon Bōru}} is the eponymous artifact of the Dragon Ball Super series. There are seven of them, and they are a set of massive, planet-sized Dragon Balls located in the sixth and 7th Universes. Appearance The Super Dragon Balls are enormous, planet-sized Dragon Balls with a diameter of 37,196 km and perfect sphere in shape. They are light yellow in color and had red, five-pointed star markings which appear as stars from every angle. Background and Usage The Super Dragon Balls, according to Zunō, were created by the dragon god known as Zalama, in the 41st year of the |Kamireki}}. Uniquely, the Super Dragon Balls exist as a single set within the twin universes.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 6 According to Champa, they are the original set of Dragon Balls, claiming that the Nameccians created their own Dragon Balls by shaving off pieces of the Super Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6 Ultimately, Gokū Black and Zamasu would later go on to have the Super Dragon Balls destroyed after having their desires granted.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 The Super Dragon Balls, however, were later revived after the defeat of Gokū Black and Zamasu, and were offered as the prize to the winning competitor of the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 Wish Granting Capabilities Because they are the original set of Dragon Balls, Champa implies that there are either less or no limitations to the wishes that the Super Dragon Balls can grant; Whis confirms that they are at least capable of wishing for the death of a god.Dragon Ball Super episode 108 This is demonstrated by Champa's desire to use the artifacts in order to switch the positions of the planet Earths in the Sixth and 7th Universes. Once a wish is granted, the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the twin universes. Beerus claimed he could destroy a universe if he wanted with the Super Dragon Balls, implying the orbs can grant any wish.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 However, the dragon spawned from these dragon balls, Super Shenron only speaks the language of the gods, as such only someone who speaks such a language can make a wish.Dragon Ball Super episode 41 The Super Dragon Balls lose their powers for a full year after a wish is granted like any Dragon Balls. Trivia * The Super Dragon Balls share a similar characteristics to the Dark Dragon Balls of the anime series Dragon Ball GT in the fact they have a wider range of scattering after the normal Dragon Balls and the fact their Shenron is more powerful and thus has a wider range of wishes it can grant. * Beerus originally speculated since the 6th Universe had Super Dragon Balls, the 7th Universe must also have one. This was later proven false as the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the two universes once a wish is granted. This suggests the Super Dragon Balls are the only known exception to the twin universe rule in which a universe must share an identical set with its twin. References Category:Items